Home Again
by 1221bookworm
Summary: Focuses on a few interactions Wolf has with the townsfolk in Rieux. How he goes from outcast to being accepted and loved.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I know it's been done, but here's my take on Wolf being accepted by the townsfolk in Riuex. Just a few interactions that shaped their impressions. It's my first Lunar Chronicles fic, so I hope you enjoy!_**

"No. There is simply no way we are going to make an out of the way stop like that. We have an antidote to deliver."

"That is the most pig-headed decision you could make."

"Pig-headed?" Really, if that's the best you've got …"

"We could restock there instead of here. I would even make a nice home cooked meal. Six hours. Tops."

Scarlet and Thorne's voices reverberated through the Lunar hangar with the Rampion was docked. Workers were loading crates of antidote inside while Cinder did a check on the parts and systems.

"No. We have important business. This isn't a pleasure trip. Besides, I'm the captain. If you don't want to work, get off my crew."

Scarlett rolled her eyes at what was mere bluffing.

"Just stop at the farm already." Jacin interrupted crossly. "you probably could have been there and back 10 times for the amount of time you've wasted arguing."

Scarlett smirked victoriously. "I haven't been to the farm in weeks. I need to make sure everything is OK. How'd you like it if I kept you away from the Rampion for that long?"

Thorne scoffed. "I have been separated from the Rampion - "

"And had to stage a jailbreak to be reunited." Cinder's head appeared from under the ship. "Honestly, I think Scarlett is behaving much more rationally."

"Am I going to get any support here?" Thorne dramatically addressed the rafters.

"Nope." Wolf clapped Thorne on the back. "We need to stock fresh fruits and vegetables. They will be much better for our health."

"When did I lose control of my ship?" Thorne asked plaintively.

"It was only an illusion to begin with" Scarlett assured him.

Scarlett winced as she saw Benoit Farms come into view. She knew many others had lost so much more, but the flattened crops just beginning to recover from the Rampion's last arrival was still infuriating. She attempted to have Thorne land in the same place to avoid further damage to her crops, but she doubted Thorne complied or cared for that particular request.

As much as Cress yearned to get out and explore the new landscape presented by the farm, she turned to Thorne as soon as he shut down the engines.

"Can you help me with an inventory double check? I want to make sure it is all organized by the city it's being delivered to."

"That's all taken care of – I counted before we took off. Besides, Scarlett promised us food, and I'm going to make sure she doesn't forget."

"Well, she can't just snap her fingers and make it appear. Besides." Cress raised her eyebrows and motioned to Wolf and Scarlett going down the loading dock hand in hand.

Thorne rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you mean the love birds want some time alone."

"At least it means we get some alone time, too." Cress reminded him. "But work comes first," she added playfully dodging into the cargo bay.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dinner won't be ready for another 15 minutes," Scarlett said exasperatedly, swatting Thorne's hand away from the mixing bowl.

"That's what you said 15 minutes ago." Thorne accused. "I could have had a romantic candlelight dinner in Paris and be back already in the time it's taking you."

"Be my guest."

"I thought I was."

Scarlett rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. "I don't know who that could be – no one knew I was coming home." She dusted her hands off on her pants and opened the front door.

"Oh Scar!" Scarlett was engulfed in a strangling hug, the perpetrator only recognizable by her blond hair.

"Em! What are you doing here?" Scarlett asked, carefully disentangling herself from her oldest friend.

Emilie punted her arm in response. "You disappeared with barely a comm – and now you show up again without any notice? What is wrong with you?"

Scarlett signed. "I'm not really back. Not yet. I just dropped by to check on things – honestly Em, we'd be gone by morning."

"So? What makes you think I wouldn't care that you were home? OK, so I guess you won't have time to tell me all your stories – I won't let you off the hook that easy you know – I still want to hear all of them – but I care to see if you are OK. I've been worried sick about you Scarlett!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought it would be best to let you know when I was home for good."

"Well! Don't assume for people Scarlett – it isn't very nice. Anyway – I've kept the farm running as best I could – do you pay your androids years in advance? I've kept up will all of Giles deliveries of course – that's what I was doing here tonight. Since the androids were still working, I tried to figure out who some of your regulars were and tell them to come make pick-ups. I may have scared some of them away because they said they paid for the produce _and_ deliver, and I told them that that wasn't happening anytime in the near future, and yeah," Emilie paused to sigh. "I'm sure they'll all come flocking back ow that you're home – being a celebrity and all. You must promise to tell me all about it before you go and do a book or something."

"I won't be doing a book at all, thank you very much." Scarlett interjected. "And I will tell you everything. Soon. And I'm sorry for not inviting you in. I really appreciate you looking after the farm. Everything looks perfect. But I'm going to ask you to watch if for a couple more weeks – then everything will be back to normal. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Scar," Emilie scolded. She wiggled her eyebrows. "You have a boyfriend."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "That's normal life, Em. Won't stop me from making my deliveries or hanging out with you - "

Scarlett stopped short as Emilie gasped and grabbed her arm. "Don't look now" Emilie whispered. "There's a mutant wolf soldier coming down the stairs. Come toward me very slowly – and we can get away in my podship." Emilie was already backing away cautiously.

Scarlett glanced over her shoulder with an exasperated sigh. "Don't be silly, Em. That's Wolf – he's not going to hurt you."

"You know him?" Emilie's jaw was in very imminent danger of hitting the floor from shock.

"Yes, I do." Wolf came over shyly, giving only the barest of smiles. "Em, you remember the street fighter – I told you I was dating him."

Emilie's mouth worked, but no sound came out.

"Emilie, meet Ze'ev Kelsey – you can call him Wolf." She turned to Wolf. "You remember Emilie – she's my best friend." Wolf suck out his hand and Emilie shook it, still looking dazed.

"I didn't know he was Lunar" Emilie finally managed to squeak at Scarlett. "What happened to him?"

"He stood up against Levana." Scarlett said matter-of-factly. She had given up on calling her "Queen" ages ago. "And you don't have to whisper. He has wonderful hearing – and it's rude to talk about people as if they aren't there."

"Very nice to have met you, sir." Emilie grabbed Wolf's hand and shook it quickly, then put her arm around Scarlett and steered her toward the shed. "I need to talk to you about your, uh, podship, Scarlett."

Scarlett stopped short in the middle of the path. "What is this really about, Em? You know you are a terrible liar."

"I can't believe you, Scar! After everything that's happened – how can you seriously date a Lunar? _And_ a wolf mutant at that! Don't you know what they've done to Rieux – the whole world practically! And you just waltz in here as calm as can be and announce he's your boyfriend. Honest Scar – even without all that – you've got nothing in common – and" Emilie paused and looked around nervously, "how do you even know you can trust him?" She added the last part in barely a whisper.

Scarlett through up her arms in exasperation. "First of all, Wolf has saved my life – and the life of my friends. Secondly, who are you to judge what we do or don't have in common? It's not like you've spent any real time talking to him."

"But Scarlett," Emilie looked pained. "What if he's manipulating you? What if it's all a ploy to start a new lunar revolution?"

"He can't manipulate me." Scarlett said flatly. "Among other things, the Lunars stole his so-called gift. As far as revolution goes – we are quite happy with the new Lunar queen, and actually think revolutions are highly over-rated and have had quite our fill of it, thank you very much."

"Oh." Emilie looked slightly ashamed. Scarlett hugged her.

"It's OK. I would think you didn't love me if you ever stopped trying to talk sense into me. But I'm going to need your help." She pushed Emilie away just far enough to look into her eyes. "People here are going to hate him. He's Lunar, and an operative, and they'll say all sorts of horrible things. I'll need you to be on my side."

"Oh, Scar!" Emilie hugged her again. "I'll look out for you always," she grinned mischievously, "even if all you Benoit's are crazy."

"Stop it." Scarlett said mock sternly. "Come on, I have to finish dinner, or Thorne will say we are behind schedule. Why don't you stay for dinner – I can't promise to tell you everything that's happened, but I guarantee it will be memorable."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on! You got out of deliveries last week – you've run out of excuses not to come." Scarlet glared at Wolf with her hands on her hips. They had officially bee back on the farm for two weeks, and it was time for another delivery run. Last week, Wolf had claimed he was in the middle of a project and couldn't come. This week, Scarlett had made sure there was no reason or him to back out.

That didn't stop him from trying.

"The podship is all full – you've still got to deliver the extras you promised to keep your customers."

"Our customers." Scarlett reminded him.

"There isn't any room for me." Wolf finished over Scarlett's interruption.

"Oh, for goodness sake, we don't put crates in the passenger seat."

"I did." Wolf mumbled. "I put the tomatoes there so they wouldn't get squished."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, then marched over to the podship. Wolf was right about how full it was, and it took some juggling to rearrange the crates. When she was done, she pointed at the now empty seat.

"You're coming." She said flatly. "Or we're going to have to re-negotiate that room and board – including a cut back on the tomato rations."

Wolf grimaced. "Are you sure it would be good for business, Scarlett?"

"Why is it any different than the letumosis antidote?" Scarlett interrupted.

Wolf cracked a small smile, "As much as I love your vegetables Scarlett – they don't cure a world pandemic. And they don't come from another planet. Having a lunar special operative isn't exactly the message you want to send to your customers."

"And the sooner you get out there and show them you are _not_ a scary monster, the sooner we'll all get this over with. Now, no more excuses. "She shooed Wolf into the podship.

"We'll stop at Giles' first," Scarlett announced as she maneuvered the back alleys. That one's got sentimental value."

"And a friend inside." Wolf added.

"Well, it will be nice to see Em again. I haven't seen her - "

"In about 24 hours." Wolf finished for her.

"Oh. You're right. But she invited herself over that time."

"She's hoping one day you'll have a handsome guy for her to marry."

Scarlett snorted. "She must think I keep them in my back pocket."

"Well, here we are." Scarlett carefully parked the podship. "Just make sure you give him the best," she added as they started sorting crates. "He has a nasty habit of docking univs because the crate is old."

"What does the crate have to do with the food inside?" Wolf asked incredulously as he picked up a stack of crates.

"Absolutely nothing." Scarlett replied, picking up her own smaller stack. "But he'll do anything to get the price down. He claims it's because the only reason he does business with me is because Grandmere threatened him. So if he can't go elsewhere, it's his sworn duty to lower our prices."

Scarlett opened the back door with her foot then held it out of the way as Wolf went through. "Giles! We're here."

"The whole kitchen went silent as everybody turned to take in Wolf, then filled with overloud clatter as everyone returned to work with extra vigor for being caught staring.

"You're late." Giles came into the kitchen from the bar. "I was promised a mid-afternoon deliver."

Scarlett gave Wolf a knowing look. "It's still afternoon, Giles. It's not evening yet – and if you dock me a single univ, I'll make sure lettuce is already wilted."

Giles stopped short as he caught sight of Wolf. His gaze travelled between Scarlett and Wolf incredulously. Before he could say a word, one of the chefs, Pierre, came over. "You helped deliver the antidote didn't you? I saw you on the newsfeeds. I have an aunt in the Eastern Commonwealth who came down with it. She was already in the last stages when you guys got there – and you made it just in time. Thank you." He held out his hand to Wolf.

Looking embarrassed, Wolf set down the crates and shook the offered hand.

"Not there, you big idiot." Giles yelled. "Vegetables go in the cooler" he pointed toward the back of the kitchen. His voice set the other cooks scurrying back to work. Pierre grabbed a couple of crates from the floor and motioned for Wolf to follow.

"Don't worry. He's all bark and very little bite. I'll show you where these go."

As Pierre led Wolf off, Giles grabbed Scarlett's arm. "What in the _world_ do you think you are doing? I don't care _who_ you have working on the farm – but I'll thank you not to go bringing that sort of trouble to my establishment."

Scarlett shook his arm off. "He's my boyfriend Giles – he goes, I go." She marched around him to put her own stack of crates down. She could feel Giles stares on her back, but she knew he wouldn't force the issue. Her produce was good – he wouldn't jeopardize his deliveries. He might find a reason to dock her several univs, but that was normal.

Almost all of the workers were crammed into the kitchen when Scarlett and Wolf came out of the cooler. Emilie was nowhere to be seen. _Probably the only serving girl outside the kitchen_ , Scarlett thought, since every other serving girl could be seen in the crowd. Scarlett feared the group would be upset – but apparently, they were too much in awe of war heroes to worry about what Wolf looked like. Getting back to the door was made impossible by the press of bodies, as every _single_ person wanted to ask questions. Some about Luna, others about Cinder (or Queen Selene as most called her). Giles finally put a stop to it with a loud bellow that almost certainly rocked the whole street, and within moments, the staff was back at work.

"If he starts an episode like that in here again, I _will_ cancel the contract, your Grandmere or not!" He was practically purple. Scarlett turned around to glare at him.

"I can't control your people, Giles." She said hotly. "And I'm surprised you didn't want to pose with him or something – Em keeps telling me you wanted to put up a plaque. Can't do that if you scare us away, now can you?"

Giles deflated. He went over to the scanner without another word, and transferred the payment to Scarlett's account. When Scarlett followed him over, she found that he had transferred the whole payment – without a single univ missing. She grinned at Wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

"He does like you. If he didn't, he would have docked me at least 10 univs for lost work last week." Scarlett continued their long running argument. Wolf was quite sure that delivery work wasn't for him. Now that the neighbors knew Scarlett was officially back in town, _and_ that she had a Lunar boyfriend, their house had been bombarded with visitors – both those that knocked on the door, and others who snuck peeks through the fence. A few of the braver children had attempted to run Wolf off the farm – an idea Scarlett had no doubt was put into their little minds by parents who didn't want to be seen as openly intolerant.

She had practically had to drag Wolf into the podship with her. But she was Benoit for goodness sake, and she wasn't going to let the town dictate what she did with her life.

"Besides," she added, slowing as she neared the back entrance to Giles tavern. "Pierre put in a good word for you. Em's been telling me all week about how he's always talking about the revolution – and how brave you must be. I wouldn't put it past them to put up a plaque for you, never mind me." She parked the podship, then help up her hands to demonstrate a sign. "'First place where National Hero Ze'ev Kelsey tasted French food.' It will become a tourist attraction."

That finally got a smirk out of Wolf as they began to unload the podship. Giles kept a stern watch over the kitchen as Scarlett and Wolf carried in their crates. While Scarlett discussed the order for the following week, Wolf snagged a tomato from one of the crates still in the podship and munched on it, leaning against the door frame.

Giles eyed him. "Is that one of mine?"

Wolf shook his head. "It came from the podship."

Giles "hmm" implied he didn't quiet trust the answer, but once again, he didn't dock any univs from the agreed on price. Scarlett left in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a much quieter week that followed. The neighbors knocked less, though Scarlett still caught many faces pressed against the fences. Wolf started to make friends with the children who would come to stare at him. It helped when a neighbor's cat got stuck in a tree – and despite many _loud_ whispers that he would probably eat it, Wolf returned the kitten to the waiting children – and instantly became their favorite neighbor. They quickly discovered that he rarely needed a step ladder, and came to him with an endless stream of tasks they were too short to complete. At first, the parents protested, but they, too, slowly accepted Wolf without being afraid of his looks. Soon, they too, would call on Wolf's help whenever they needed an extra pair of hands.

Of course there were still many glares whenever Wolf made deliveries with her, or ventured off the farm at all. Most kept it to low whispers, though Scarlett did get wind of a petition to have a town ordinance passed to disallow any Lunars or those with Lunar heritage. It was quickly squashed, and the rumor went that Giles had had a great deal to do with that.

Giles seemed to have taken Wolf under his wing. Though he barely spoke two words to Wolf while he carried in the crates, he slipped a wrapped package into Wolf's hand when Scarlett checked the deposit. It contained a half sandwich – with extra tomato.

The following week, it was an éclair inside a bag handed to Wolf on his way out the door.

After that, Giles always had a brown bag waiting by the ID scanner, marked with Wolf's name on it. He also haggled less whenever Wolf came along for the deliveries, and would threaten rowdy patrons who talked against the "Lunar invasion" with permanent expulsion from his bar.

It took nearly six months, but eventually, the glares stopped, and Wolf ventured out, without fear the townsfolk would retaliate. Six months more before the town treated him as an equal. By the time he and Scarlett began plans for their wedding nearly two years later, he was as accepted as if he had grown up among them.


End file.
